I Put A Spell On You
by skinnydippingmuppet
Summary: When the new girl arrives, Draco knows her secret and will keep it... for a price.
1. Chapter 1

During the summer before my fifth year in wizarding school, my mother transferred me to Hogwarts. I went to school in America to live away from the shame of my father. Thankfully, no one knew my secret.

I went shopping at Diagon Alley. The whole place was buzzing with first through eight years. It was exciting.

I was thrilled to meet the boy who lived, Harry Potter. My mother had spoke of him often. Being a teacher at Hogwarts, she always told me of his heroic misadventures.

"Oh my! You're Harry Potter!" I squealed with delight.

"Hello. Um.. What's your name?" He asked her looking at none other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Oh. Right. My name is Melanie McGonagall. Most just call me Annie. Probably because of the red hair." I pointed to my head and laughed.

The trio smiled at me. Hermione spoke realizing what I had said.

"Wait. Did you say McGonagall? Are you professor McGonagall's daughter?" She asked.

"I sure am. Though this year is my fifth year, I still have to be sorted. I went to school in America." "Wow. What was that like?" Ron asked.

"Probably the same as here, ya know. Bullies and such. I didn't have very many friends. Plus, you don't make very many friends when your head is stuck in a book."

Hermione nudged Harry.

"I like her."

"Well, I couldn't imagine why."

We all shared a laugh and went our separate ways. It was only a few days from Hogwarts Express.

They day we were boarding, I found the gang in their own compartment. Harry and Ron were wearing sweaters Mrs. Weasley had made. One had a large R and the other a H. They made me smile. Hermione was already dressed in her uniform. She hated changing on the train. I told them I never wore a uniform or robes to school. They nearly fainted. I explained that even through the school was hidden and if any muggle walked by they needed to see a regular classroom full with regular kids.

I wore a t-shirt with "I'm a real witch" in glitter and shorts that were frayed and torn. I didn't care what I looked like as long as I was comfortable.

Just then, a blond boy and two ugly dark haired boys entered the cabin.

"Oh look. Potter's come back to annoy us." The boy looked at me. "And he's made a new friend."

I looked at Hermione next to me and nudged my head towards the door.

"That's Draco Malfoy. No matter what you will be insulted by his antics."

"Shut up Mud-Blood." Hermione grew red in the face with his remark. I got up and slapped him the face. He was shocked. His pale skin had a red handprint which made me smile. It wiped the smirk off his face.

"You can't talk to people that way. So what if she has muggle parents. It doesn't make her a bad person. Though it makes you a bad person for making fun of her. Now get out." He turned on his heel and left with his cronies. I sat back down. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

The gang initiated me into their sort of club.

That night when were all rushed off the train in our robes, which still made me feel weird, I was separated into the first year group. I had to wait in line as all of the first years were sorted and Dumbledore spoke just before my name was called.

"Since our new student is a child of a professor here, the sorting hat knows not to pick her favorite house. There still are three great houses to be sorted in to. Please come up here, Melanie McGonagall."

I stepped up to the stool placed in front of the entire hall. My heart was pounding and my palms were clammy. My mother looked at me with terror in her eyes. Before she could place the sorting hat on my head, it shouted out Slytherin. My mother looked like she was going to cry. I smiled at her and went to my table.

Draco and his cronies insisted on me sitting next to them. I only did so I would have some where to sit. Most of the Slytherins looked away from me or even acknowledge me.

"I figured you'd be a Gryffindor like Potter." He said smirking, a red mark still across his left cheek.

"Well, I cant because my mom favors Gryffindor. Otherwise I'd probably be over there with my friends." I said grabbing some fruit out of a bowl.

"I have a real question for you."

"What's that?"

"Who's your father? Is it a muggle? Because it would be a shock for you to be over here in the pure bloods."

"Actually my father is a wizard. We just don't talk. I don't really even know who he is." I lied through my teeth. I knew who my father was, I just couldn't tell anyone. Plus, it would make Harry and the gang hate me.

I ate in silence and pondered my future at Hogwarts. I figured as long as I could keep up a simple lie, maybe I could keep my friends and be another worker bee.

The truth was, my father was Tom Riddle or as every one knew him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There was nothing like knowing your father tried to murder a baby, when you yourself was a baby.

I finished eating and got up to leave, when I realized I didn't know where the dorms were. Leaving me to ask the only Slytherin who would talk to me.

"Um.. Draco?" I asked a little embarrassed. He turned to me and smirked.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me the way to the Slytherin dorm? Please." He got up slowly. He brushed past me forcing me out of his way. He took his time walking to the dorm.

Then, he took another turn, he took us to an empty hallway.

"Draco, I know this cant be the-" He turned and pinned me against the wall. He held my hands at my sides and pressed his body against mine.

"I know your little secret. You are the infamous Voldemort's daughter. Father always talks about the little girl who simply disappeared. He never knew who your mother was though. It's a shock to realize it's a teacher from Hogwarts." He said in my ear. I couldn't breathe. Everything I was afraid of, just came true. I swallowed hard.

"What's the price of your silence?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes. His ice cold gray stare pierced through my body and made me shiver.

He surprised me by kissing me very gently. He took his time to gain entry into my mouth. He let go of my arms and began to explore my body. I weakened under his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away for a moment. He kissed my neck making my skin tingle.

"I'll let you know what I want when I want it. I haven't quite decided yet." He said completely pulling away. He made me follow him to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

I went up to the girls side and changed quickly. I want to get into bed and forget the past two hours. I woke up the next morning excited for the day. It was my first day at Hogwarts. Well, I was excited until I went into the common room. Draco was waiting for me. "I thought I'd walk you down to breakfast." He said with a playful smirk on his lips. I blushed remembering what had happened the night before. "Out of the goodness of your heart no doubt." I said pushing past him. He grabbed my wrist. "I'm sure I can find the dining hall myself." "I know. I just wanted to walk with you." His eyes met mine and I couldn't help feeling like a lost soul. I was doomed to walk the earth until I was put to rest. In this case, I would feel lost until my secret was undoubtedly out loud and proud. I had a bad feeling about my future at Hogwarts. "Okay." He held my hand as we walked through the halls. I let go when I we reached the dining hall. Hermione ran up to me. "Hey. Your mother is looking for you. But we'll see her in a few minutes. We have transfigurations together today. It's a double too." "That's okay. I just hope my mother doesn't favor me." I said with a smile and walked to the Slytherin table. Thankfully it was nearly empty. I chose a seat that was in a deserted part of the table. Of course, Draco came over to join me. "So, what did miss know-it-all want?" He hissed. "She wanted to tell me my mother was looking for me. Also, that we have transfigurations this morning. A double." Draco grunted and picked at his food. I didn't have much of an appetite. I couldn't help but think that maybe my mother found out about Draco knowing about my father. Or worst of all someone saw us kissing. I choked down a piece of toast and ran to get my transfiguration book. I found Hermione by the door to the Slytherin house. "I figured you'd need help getting to class." She said smiling. "Thanks. I did. I might wander the halls this weekend to get a feel of the school." I said shifting my bag on my shoulder. "I'll help as much as I can. I wouldn't trust Harry or Ron to get you to class. They can hardly get themselves to class on time." "Well, they are boys after all." We shared a laugh and walked to class. When we got there, the class was divided. Slytherins were on one side and Gryffindors on the other. My mother was sitting at her desk. I walked up to her. "You were asking for me?" I asked her. I felt like I was going to die under her gaze. "Well, you left the hall last night without saying a word. I was hoping to wish you good luck today." "I'm sorry mom. The whole train ride and everything, I didn't feel good." "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" "No mom. I'm fine. I feel better now that I've gotten some sleep. Start your class. Please." I smiled and she did as well. It was nice to see her without a sullen look about her. I took a seat and Draco slid in next to me. I felt tense the entire class. I couldn't even look my mother in the eye with Draco sitting next to me. Thankfully, we took notes during most of the class. Then, we discussed as a class our future in the class. Afterwards, it was time for a break and lunch. I was thankful. I didn't realize that my mother gave so much homework. We had to write at least 2,500 words on what we wanted to learn this year and why. During the break before a double potions class. I went to the common room because I still didn't have an appetite. I found a spot and started working on my paper. I wanted to get started that way I didn't disappoint my mother on the first week of classes. After a half hour, all the other students went down to the dining hall for lunch. I was alone, working on my paper until Draco came and sat next to me. He brushed up against me, my heart skipped a beat. He made me feel so many things. I was mostly afraid of him and his intentions towards me. I put my things back in my bag. I hated when people saw my work, it always meant they would steal bits and pieces. "So, you're not going to eat again?" He asked running his fingers across the back of my neck and through my hair. We were alone, but I felt so embarrassed. "I'm not very hungry." As I said the words, my stomach spoke for me. "I guess your body says different. Though, maybe you are hungry for something else." He pushed me down to the floor. He began to kiss me. I was surprised, but I liked kissing him. He reached under the front of my robes until he found my breast. I gasped. I pushed him away. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like to have a little fun after last night." I blushed deep. "I've never had anyone… I never.. Um.." "You've never been touched." I shook my head no. "And let me guess, you've never had sex either?" "No.." My voice trailed off and I wanted to cry. What if he made me have sex with him? I would feel so awful. If that opportunity presented itself I would tell Harry my dirty little secret. Even though, it would probably kill me. Draco stood. He reached out and offered his hand. I took it. He pulled me to my feet. "I wont force you to do anything that you don't want to do. Well, except make you eat. Grab your bag and potions book. I'll walk you to class after lunch." Out of my better judgment, I went along with what he said. It was a good thing I did. I was starving. I ate two great big plates of food. I ate till my stomach felt as if it was going to pop. "Feel better?" Draco asked me actually smiling. He was a lot more attractive when he smiled. "Much actually. Thank you for forcing me to eat." I smiled back at him. He got up from the table. He offered me his hand and I took it. I walked close to him on the way to potions. He held my hand the entire way. For some reason, I let him. When we reached the room however, I quickly let go of his hand. He seemed a little agitated. I grabbed a seat in the back. He went to the front. It was the first time Draco seemed mad at her, but then again she had only known him for a few hours. The class went alright. I scored a few points for Slytherin because i had made the perfect potion to cure warts. Even Hermione gave me a thumbs up from across the room. Which was surprising. After that, Snape gave us a few chapters to read and write a summary. It wasn't a difficult task, just a tedious one. The first week went well. Slytherin was in the lead with points. Ron and Harry had already been late three times both to Potions and Transfigurations. Draco was still not talking to me for frantically letting go of his hand before potions. Thankfully it was Saturday and most of the students were at Hogs Meade. I wandered the halls by myself. I made sure I knew the way to every class. While I was walking I quite literally bumped into Draco. I was embarrassed. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" He spat at me. "You haven't given me a chance to say I was sorry. I am. I was just mesmerized by the castle." He rolled his eyes at me. He started to walk away from me. I stopped him. "Have you- Have you told anyone about me?" "Like what? About your father." He looked me in the eyes. His piercing gaze caused me to look down at the ground. "I haven't. don't want to ruin your reputation just yet." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Follow me." He made me follow him into an empty dungeon. It was quite cold. I started shivering right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me forever to update. Haven't had the internet for a while. Hopefully i can update a little more often now. :)


End file.
